Garam?
by cila-miyuki
Summary: Perjalanan seorang Rukia yang mencari garam dan kejadian-kejadian aneh yang ia temui. Fic pertama. Oneshot. OOC, gaje dan lain-lain. RnR please! Mohon kritikan dan sarannya.. :3


**Garam?**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Warning: gaje, typo, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi**

**Summary: perjalanan seorang Rukia yang mencari garam dan kejadian-kejadian aneh yang ia temui.**

Di sebuah desa yang bernama Karakura. Hiduplah keluarga yang sangat miskin yaitu Hisana dan Rukia. Orangtua mereka telah meninggal karena kelaparan. Sekarang mereka harus berjuang untk hidup dengan cara berjualan ikan.

"Ayo dibeli dibeli dibeli! Ikannya masih segar-segar! Ayo dibeli!" teriak Rukia sambil mengipas-ngipasi ikannya.

"Eh, Ruki-chan. Pagi-pagi gini udah dagang. Semangat banget." kata seorang ibu-ibu yang mendekati dagangan Rukia. Walaupun sudah ibu-ibu tapi parasnya masih cantik. Rambutnya dikepang kedepan. Entah model apakah itu.

"Bu Unohana. Iya dong. Ini namanya jiwa seorang pedangan. Sebagai pedagang kita harus semangat!" Rukia menjawab dengan semangat dan dalam hatinya berpikir 'bu Unohana pasti mau beli ikan gue. Hahaha'

Pikiran Rukia tepat. Ibu itu yang diketahui namanya Unohana menunjuk seekor ikan dan meminta untuk dibungkus. Rukia dengan sigap llangsung memberikan ikan itu pada ibu tersebut. "Nih bu ikannya."

"Iya. Harganya berapa?" kata Unohana itu sambil mengeluarkan dompet merah norak #plak.

"Biasa, kan ibu dah langganan." lalu Unohana mengeluarkan uang sepuluh ribu dan lima ribu dari dompetnya dan menyodorkan pada Rukia. "Ini uangnya. Makasih ya Ruki-chan."

"Iya. Saya juga berterima kasih bu. Langangan terus ya!" Rukia melambaikan tanganya pada Unohana yang berlalu pergi.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang bapak-bapak atau bisa dibilang kakek-kakek karena kepalanya yang botak dan jenggotnya yang panjang bisa menyaingi santa claus. Kakek itu mendatangi Rukia. "Neng Ruki, hari ini ada ikan apa aja?"

"Kakek Yamamoto, hari ini ada ikan salmon, hiu, pari, tuna, paus, kakap, sapu-sapu, le-" belum selesai Rukia menyebutkan semua jenis ikan, Yamamoto langsung memotong. Bisa-bisa sampai sore Rukia menyebutkannya.

"Cukup. Beli paus satu. Dipotong kecil-kecil ya." Yamamoto menunjuk ikan paus yang paling besar. Dalam hatinya berpikir biar tidak rugi karena Rukia menjual ikan tidak berdasarkan per kilo.

"Oh, baik."sebenarnya Rukia tahu kalau Yamamoto menunjuk ikan paus yang paling besar. Tapi Rukia mengambil ikan paus yang lebih kecil. Supaya tidak rugi juga.

"Neng Ruki. Bukan yang itu. Paus yang sebelahnya." telunjuk Yamamoto yang menunjuk ikan paus itu semakin mendekat. Ia pikir Rukia salah melihat yang ditunjuknya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kan sama-sama ikan paus." tanya Rukia dengan muka innocent.

"eee.. Ikan paus yang itu matanya lebih bagus."

"Kek Yamamoto koleksi mata ikan?" dengan terpaksa Rukia mengambil ikan paus yang besar itu.

"ee.. I-ya. Kakek suka koleksi mata ikan." jawab Yamamoto. Rukia mendengarnya jijik. Tidak ada barang bagus lainnyakah sampai mengkoleksi mata ikan?

"Okelah kek. Nih ikan pausnya sudah dipotong. Karena kakek minta dipotong jadi harganya seratus limapuluh ribu." ujar Rukia sambil menyodorkan sebuah kantong yang sangat besar sekali dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Apa? Ya sudah. Ini uangnya." Yamamoto pun pergi sambil membawa kantong yang berisi ikan pausnya.

~ (-•ω•-)~ (-•⌂•-)~

Matahari sudah sampai di atas kepala. Tandanya hari sudah siang. Ikan-ikan dagangan Rukia sudah habis terjual. Rukia dengan gembira pulang kerumahnya sambil menghitung hasil dagangannya hari ini. Sampai di rumah, Rukia langsung berlari ke arah dapur. Ia tahu pasti kakaknya sekarang sedang memasak.

"Kakak! Aku pulang!" teriak Rukia dengan bahagia.

"Rukia, bagaimana hari ini?" tanya Hisana yang sedang memasak.

"Hari ini semua ikan terjual. Kakak sedang memasak apa?"

"Kakak sedang mengoreng ikan. Oh iya,Rukia kita kehabisan garam. Tolong belikan ya."

"Baik kak." jawab Rukia mantap. Rukia pun pergi keluar rumah menuju toko Urahara yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Toko Urahara menjual berbagai bahan pokok rumah tangga.

"Bang! Abang Urahara!" panggil Rukia.

"Aduh Rukia-chan gak usah teriak-teriak. Kuping abang lagi sakit nih." jawab Urahara yang keluar dari rumahnya.

"Abang-abang. Beli garem sebungkus."

"Nih." Urahara menyodorkan sekantong garam yang bermerek d**phin.

"Berapa?" tanya Rukia yang menerima barang itu.

"Yaaaaaa... Biasalah..." jawab Urahara dengan santai sambil ngipas-ngipas.

"Biasa berapa?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Duapuluh ribu." mendengar harga yang disebutkan Urahara, mata Rukia langsung membesar hampir keluar.

"APA? Garem sebungkus kecil gini aja duapuluh ribu? Gak jadi!" Rukia menaruh garam itu dilantai dengan mengenaskan. Kasian sekali garam itu. Urahara yang kupingnya sedang sakit menjadi tambah sakit setelah mendengar teriakan Rukia. "Aaaaa.. Kuping gue!" teriak Urahara alay. Rukia pun pergi mencari toko sembako lainnya.

~ (-•ω•-)~ (-•⌂•-)~

"Wih... Kepala gue makin kinclong aja." kata Ikkaku yang sedang asik berkaca ria di depan warungnya. Di atas kepalanya ada seekor tokek yang sedang membuang tinja. Tinja pun mendarat dengan mulusnya di atas kepala Ikkaku. "Aduh, apan tuh item-item? Tau ah gelap.." disentil tinja tersebut dari kepalanya. 'cuih' Ikkaku meludah ke arah tangannya lalu digosokkan ke kepala.

"Ikkaku, makin hari makin ganteng aja. Siapa sih yang gak jatuh cinta sama lu? Lewat didepan cewe-cewe juga dah pada kelepek-kelepek kayak ikan di darat." Ikkaku memuji-muji dirinya sendiri padahal tampang pas-pasan.

"Gue." kata Rukia tiba-tiba nyamber.

"Iih! Siapa lu? Beraninya merusak acara hayalan gue." sahut Ikkaku sewot.

"Beli garem satu." kata Rukia tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Ikkaku tadi.

"Bentar." Ikkaku pergi menuju belakang mencari garam.

10 menit

15 menit

30 menit

1 jam

"Gila lama banget.. Gue dah nunggu 1 jam disini. Aduh! Apan nih ijo-ijo di tangan?" Rukia melihatnya dengan tampang jijik. Setelah diperhatikan jelas-jelas. "AAAHHHH! Gue lumutan!" Rukia lari kesana kemari seperti kebakaran jenggot. Ternyata toko Ikkaku yang lembab membuat kulit Rukia yang halus lembut tumbuh lumut.

"De.. Garemnya... Habis.." Ikkaku muncul tiba-tiba entah darimana.

"Apa? Nih toko ancur banget! Pemiliknya botak! Garem gak ada! Rumah kayak rawa-rawa! Gue gak mau ke toko ini lagi. Cuih..." Rukia meludah ke arah Ikkaku. Alhasil ludahnya mendarat di baju.

"Anak kurang ajar! Mau gue ajarin jadi orang botak lu? Bersihin baju gue! Baju mahal tau." Ikkaku mulai marah-marah karena botaknya yang diejek, tokonya diejek, dan baju yang diludahi.

"Amit-amit. Baju murahan aja. Itu kan beli di toko Ishida." kata Rukia yang menunjuk toko Ishida.

Di toko Ishida

"Hachiii.." Ishida mengaruk-garuk hidungnya.

"Napa lu Ish? Flu?" tanya Sado.

"Bukan flu. Gak tau kenapa idung gue gatel banget." Ishida masih garuk-garuk hidungnya.

"Kebetulan kuku gue panjang. Mau gue garukin gak?" tanya Sado menawarkan.

"Jijik. Gak makasih. Kuku lu jorok banget. Habis ngapain?" Ishida geli sendiri melihat kuku Sado yang begitu jorok.

"Habis ngupil kok." jawab Sado dengan santainya. Ishida merinding dan pergi menjauh dari Sado.

Di toko Ikkaku

"Udah ah gue pulang aja. Bisa-bisa rambut gue yang halus ini jadi ijo." Rukia pun pergi keluar dari toko Ikkaku.

"Sana! Pulang aja lu. Gak ada yang ngelarang." Ikkaku masih marah-marah.

Rukia yang belum pergi terlalu jauh datang lagi. "Oh iya. Gue kutuk nih toko cepetan ambruk!" setelah mengutuk toko Ikkaku, Rukia berlari pergi.

"Kurang ajar! Gue kutuk lu gak pernah ketemu garem!" Ikkaku hampir melempar sandalnya kearah Rukia. Tapi karena Rukia sudah jauh, ia tidak jadi.

~ (-•ω•-)~ (-•⌂•-)~

Setelah kejadian yang gaje tadi. Rukia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari garam. Tiba-tiba langkah Rukia berhenti di suatu toko. Ia terkejut melihat pemilik toko tersebut. Pemiliknya adalah Renji. Teman masa kecilnya itu sekarang sukses dengan membuka toko.

"Oi Renji! Sekarang buka toko lu." panggil Rukia sambil masuk kedalam toko.

"Rukia! Iya. Habis gue gak tau mau kerja apa." kata Renji.

"Hebat. Udah lama kita gak main gundu berdua." kata Rukia mengingat masa lalunya bersama Renji yang senang main gundu berdua. Bahkan mereka pernah memenangkan juara lomba gundu.

"Iya. Gue jadi pengen main gundu lagi. Sayang kita dah gede. Itukan main anak-anak." sahut Renji sambil menerawang ke langit-langit.

"Oh iya. Ada garem gak?" tanya Rukia yang sudah kembali dari masa lalunya.

"Ada kok. Nih." Renji menyodorkan sekantung garam.

"Aduh.. Lupa..." Rukia menepuk dahinya. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Gue lupa bawa duit Ren. Hehehe."

"Oh gue kira kenapa. Buat lu aja. Gak usah bayar." Renji menarik tangan Rukia dan memberikannya sekantung garam. Mata Rukia mulai berbinar-binar melihatnya.

"Beneran Ren?" tanya Rukia tidak percaya. Renji hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum layaknya _angel_.

Langit mulai berwarna oranye. Rukia pun berjalan pulang setelah mendapatkan garem dari Renji, sahabat baiknya.

The End (?)

Huuuuuaaaaaaaaaa... akhirnya selesai juga fic gaje ini. Saya author baru. Maklum kalo banyak salah.

Mohon kritikan, sarannya. Review anda sangat diperlukan..

Cila :3


End file.
